Modern communication systems have benefited from advancements in communication technologies. When implemented in existing communication systems, such advancements provide for improved communications, e.g., more efficient communication of data, communication of data at higher communication rates, or in manners that better provide for the successful communication of the data in adverse communication conditions. And, advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development of new types of communication systems, providing for the effectuation of new types of communication services. As advancements in communication technologies shall likely continue, their implementation into existing and yet other new communication systems shall likely also continue in the future.
Communication systems are regularly utilized by many, and, for many users, ready access to communicate by way of any of various communication systems is necessary. Data is communicated upon a communication system by a user both to send data to another location and to receive data that is sent from a remote location.
Advancements in digital communication technologies are amongst the technological advancements that have been implemented in communication systems. Use of digital communication techniques provides various communication advantages. For instance, improved communication efficiencies are provided as redundancies in data that is to be communicated are removed prior to communication of the data. By improving the communication efficiency, the throughput rate of the data in the communication system is increased, relative to the throughput rate permitted of a corresponding analog communication system.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. In a radio communication system, communication stations operable therein send and receive data communicated upon radio communication channels. The radio communication channels are defined upon portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Free of the need to interconnect communication stations by way of wireline connections, radio communication systems permit for the effectuation of communications between locations at which interconnection of communication stations by way of wireline connections would not be possible or practical. Additionally, a radio communication system is implementable as a mobile communication system providing communication mobility to the communications.
A cellular communication system is an exemplary type of radio communication system. A cellular communication system includes a network part, referred to as network infrastructure, that is installed over a geographical area that is encompassed by the communication system.
Cellular communication systems generally conform to operational parameters set forth in an operating specification. Operating specifications are promulgated by standard-setting, regulatory bodies. And, the regulatory bodies have promulgated successive generations of operating standards, each generation taking advantage of advancements in communication technologies.
The network infrastructures of more than one generation of cellular communication system might well be installed to encompass common geographical areas. And, the network infrastructures of cellular communication systems of the same generation, operated, e.g., by different network operators, might also be installed over a common geographical area.
Additionally, wireless local area networks (WLANs) have also been developed and deployed. WLANs are also radio communication systems, and such systems are operable, at least in various aspects, in manners that are analogous to operation of cellular communication systems. Wireless local area networks are generally implemented as small-area systems that encompass areas generally smaller than the areas encompassed by cellular communication systems.
Wireless local area networks, in some respects, are technological extensions of conventional local area networks. That is to say, both conventional local area networks and wireless local area networks generally provide for the communication of packet-formatted data and are generally able to effectuate data-intensive packet communication services. The mobile nodes of the wireless local area network are analogous to, and functionally equivalent to, the fixed nodes of the conventional local area network.
The communication protocols of a wireless local area network and a cellular communication system are not necessarily the same, and frequently are not, the same. Mobile nodes are sometimes constructed to be operable in both a cellular communication system and a WLAN.
When a user of the mobile node effectuates communication of data pursuant to a communication service, selection must be made of a network by way of which to communicate. Interworking between wireless local area networks and the networks of cellular communication systems is ongoing and operating protocol standards are undergoing development.
It is generally desired to permit the user of the mobile node, when in communication connectivity with a particular wireless local area network, to permit the mobile node to communicate with a cellular communication system network, if selected, and if so, further to permit the user of the mobile node to select with which cellular communication system network to communicate if more than one cellular communication system network is associated with the wireless local area network. The user of the mobile node is provided with indications of the cellular communication system networks available with which to communicate by way of the wireless local area network as a result of broadcasts of such information by the wireless local area network. The information is provided to the mobile node, e.g., pursuant to authentication procedures.
Existing procedures by which to provide the information to the user of the mobile node is susceptible to problems when the wireless local area network with which the mobile node is in the communication connectivity is directly connected to a home public land and mobile network (HPLMN) of the mobile node, as communications between the mobile node and the HPLMN are automatically effectuated. The user of the mobile node is not provided with the capability of selection of with which cellular communication system network that the mobile node shall communicate.
An improved manner by which to permit user selection even when the wireless local area network is directly connected to the HPLMN of the mobile node is therefore required.
It is in light of this background information related to communication of data in a multiple network communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.